1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to long handled utility tools such as shovels, mops, paint rollers, rakes, hoes, and the like, and more particularly to rakes, shovels, hoes, and other long handled type tools which have a modified two handle structure to enable the user to rake, shovel, or hoe without exerting undue strain on the user's back and shoulders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow shovels currently on the market are composed of an elongated shaft that is connected to a ground engaging head usually made of metal or plastic. In use the operator pushes the shovel forwards by gripping the main shaft at the top end with one hand and grips the main shaft in the middle with the opposite hand and pushes until a sufficient amount of material has been accumulated on the shovel engaging head. The operator then pivots the main shaft backwards and downwards to break off a portion of snow; then pulls upwardly on the main shaft with their lower-positioned hand and tosses the accumulated material to a desired location. This activity exerts considerable strain on the operators back and shoulders, due largely to the fact that the operator must repeatedly bend over, grip the middle section of the main shaft and stand up straight as the operator pulls upwardly on the shaft to lift and toss the accumulated material from the shovel engaging head; whereas, gripping the main shaft at the mid point increases the leveraged weight of the original material at the shovel engaging head.
Auxiliary grip handles have previously been provided on shovels. For example, modified snow shovels equipped with auxiliary grip handle constructions of one type or another are disclosed in Vaslas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,954; Steeb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,554; Bickley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,441; Batty, U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,472; and Gifford, U.S. Pat. No. 781,772. In addition, the use of auxiliary grip handles and portable shovels is disclosed by McLoughlin in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,217 and 2,520,606. Moreover, auxiliary grip handles have been utilized in snow shovels to facilitate the directional pushing of snow by the shoveler, as described in O'Shera, U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,835. In addition, Waldschmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,541 teaches the use of an auxiliary grip handle that is pivotally connected to the main shaft of an implement.
Some prior art inventions place grip handles at an intermediate point on the main shaft of the snow shovel. Such grip handles are rigidly attached to the main shaft and do not pivot during the snow shoveling operation (See Gifford, U.S. Pat. No. 781,772 and Batty, U.S. Pat. No. 1,693,472.). Grip handles that are permanently attached to the main shaft of snow shovels are not adjustable along the vertical extension of the main shaft. Moreover, such auxiliary grip handles are not extendible away from the main shaft, thus requiring the operator to bend over to grasp the grip handle and pull the laden shovel upwardly.
Other inventions in the prior art discuss hand grips disposed away from the main shaft, but such hand grips are on a rigidly positioned support that is not capable of pivoting during normal operation. (See Vaslas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,954) Furthermore, some inventions in the prior art have auxiliary grip handles fashioned from extended wire cables whose terminal ends are either (1) connected to opposite top ends of a snow shovel scoop (See Steeb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,554.) or (2) centrally connected directly to the scoop of the shovel. (See Bickley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,441.)
Additionally, Waldschmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,541 teaches the use of an auxiliary grip handle that is pivotally connected to the main shaft of an implement; wherein, the aforementioned patent is not dimensioned to be retrofitable to existing long handled implements; also, once the main shaft has been fitted with the prior art (see Waldschmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,541.) the implement cannot be used without the auxiliary handle unit; in addition, the higher up the main shaft the auxiliary handle unit is attached, the heavier the leveraged weight at the shovel engaging head: moreover, prior art auxiliary handle units are not dimensioned to be used transversely with long handled implements nor intended to be used as a no-lift shovel.